Where’s Dad? Found him
by Doctor.Super.White.Lock.Ifer
Summary: Dean, Sam, Lucas, John, and Adam are Winchesters. We are going through the seasons of Supernatural with the boys. WARNING: SWEARING
1. We will find you brother

This is season one while Dean got Sam and they were looking for the father. Only Dean and Sam have a younger brother only 12 at this time. John left him with Dean and now he was gone he needed Sam's help to find their father.

_You have to get up Lucas! _Dean was waking him up to start the day to get Sam.

_No Dean, don't make me get out of the warm bed! _Lucas moaned

_We are going to see Sammy! _Dean knew this would encourage Lucas to get out of bed.

_Really Dean? We haven't seen him in so long! _Lucas pulled the covers off his face to show his beautiful green eyes that his eldest brother also has and his short hair also like Dean's.

Lucas looked almost identical to Dean many say they are twins other than how much shorter Lucas is he is about a foot shorter than Dean.

_You need to get ready Luke I'm starving! _Dean told him with a smug smirk knowing they were going to Lucas' favorite diner.

Once they made it outside to get in the Impala Lucas knew he should get in the back but, he wanted to test his limits a little bit. So he quickly and silently slipped into the front seat. Through the window he looked at Lucas remembering when he did that with their father when he was Lucas' age. He allowed it this one time.

Once they were a hour or so into driving they stopped at the Starhawks Diner. Then they started to head towards Sam's college. Though Lucas looked like Dean in every way possible he had smarts like Sam. Sam had taught him everything he knew since he couldn't go to any school long enough to actually learn anything.

Lucas drifted to sleep since he hadn't had a full nights sleep only having a good 5 hours. He then woke up to Dean's rock music blasting and him singing. Honestly he sounded like a dying bird.

_Dude, Stop. _Lucas was annoyed by his brother already.

_What do you not think I sound like him? I mean this is as good as it gets!_ Dean always knew how make Lucas laugh.

Lucas sort of started to wonder where his father was. He remembered his father and him rocking out with Dean and Sam. That was back when they were all together. Sam wasn't at college, Dean wasn't having to act like Lucas' father and Dad was Chuck knows where. Tears rose at the thought of that, but he pushed them down. He had never cried in front of his brothers, other than when he was a baby. Plus Winchester's don't cry.

_How much longer 'till we see Sam? _Lucas couldn't help but ask he was so excited, He hadn't seen him in 4 years!

_Only about 1 hour. _Dean said eagerly

He had been in his own thoughts for 2 hours!

_Did you hear what I said Luke? _Dean was clearly annoyed with Lucas for no listening.

_I'm sorry Dean, I was just- _Lucas was cut off my Dean

_What are you thinking about?_ Dean could never get Lucas to open up to him.

_Nothing just listening to the mus-. _He then realized that the music had cut off when he asked how much longer 30 minutes ago.

_Mmhm yeah. _Dean started to get curious now.

When they made it to Sam's college Lucas was more than thrilled. Yet, some part off him sort of felt like something or rather someone was missing. His eyes started to well up so he looked down for a minute.

_You good Lucas? _Dean now knew something was wrong he had never seen Lucas like this.

_Yeah I'm fine. _He tried really hard to not let the crack in his voice get out but, he failed.

Now they were stopped Dean and him were at the front desk seeing where their brother was. _Room 491. _When Lucas heard the number he ran to Sam's room even though it was 5 in the morning.

_Dean, Lucas? _Sam was less then thrilled to see that they broke into his dorm room.

Then Lucas looked down at his feet and was suddenly so interested in his feet.

_Hey buddy! _Sam gave Lucas a big hug knowing Lucas wouldn't start the hug.

Finally he looked at Sam and returned the favor. While Dean and Sam hugged Dean whispered something into Sam's ear. While Dean was whispering Sam looked at Lucas. He knew that Dean was talking about his strange behaviour.

_Dad has been on a hunting trip and hasn't been back in a few days. _Dean told Sam worries for their father.

_Hey you guys must be Dean and Lucas! I'm Jessica! I've heard so much about you guys!! Jessica sounded excited to meet her boyfriends brothers._

_Dean stop looking at her like that!_ Sam was not happy on the gooey eyes he was giving his girlfriend.

Usually this commotion would get a laugh from Lucas but, it just made him miss his father even more. His brothers noticed there wasn't a laugh so they both looked at him the each other.

_Jess I have to go with my brothers. I'll see you soon! _It was time to start Saving people, hunting things, the family business.

Want more? Please tell me! I'd also love to hear any spelling errors or grammar mistakes! BTW if you don't like my writing please don't read it, I don't want to make you feel like crap!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own supernatural or the characters! I only own Lucas! If you know a Lucas It's just a coincidence as I don't know them.

WARNING: Some of this next content is not for everyone because of some foul language! Anyone that could be offended by that please do not read it!

SPOILERS: Other than that the next Chapter is about the road trip and Sam and Dean trying to figure out why Lucas isn't his usual half Dean half Sam self.


	2. Road Trip!

Jess and Sam kissed goodbye knowing they wouldn't see each other in a few days.

_Oooh! _Lucas was trying to make everone think he was okay so he just played like he usually did.

_Very funny Luke! _Sam said playfully.

_What I think it's very sweet how much you like your girlfriend! _Lucas laughed

_Alright now we need to hit the road! _Dean's deep voice echoed.

_I call shotgun! _Lucas said as he saw the Impala in the distance.

_Come on I'm older! _Sam whine

_Okay Sam, you and Lucas are in the back today, _Dean laughed.

_What? _They both were unhappy but, followed his orders.

When Sam got in he closed the door on Lucas' fingers accidentally.

_Fuck! _Lucas said without thinking.

_What did you say Luke? _Dean knew his Dad should be here right now instead of him.

_Uh, _Lucas panicked _Nothing Dean!_

_Sure, _Dean said knowing what happened to Lucas' finger.

_Sorry, Lucas!_ Sam said knowing what happened also.

Lucas looked down ashamed knowing his brothers heard him. At least his father hadn't heard he would have gotten yelled at.

_Let's listen to some classical music! _Sam suggested excitedly.

_No! _Both Dean and Lucas quickly responded.

When it turned around 10:00 Lucas realized that they were driving to Bobby's House.

_Uh, Dean, _Lucas was going to ask where their father was but, soon wussed out.

_Yeah Luke? _

_Never mind, _Lucas started to feel sick so he suggested to go get some petrol from the petrol station (gas station).

_Yeah okay, _Dean then pulled over to the Petrol Station.

While Dean filled up the tank Lucas went into the small shop near the station and got a Mars Bar. Then Sam walked in to get a water.

_Hey, _Sam had scared him enough to drop his candy.

_Shit, _Lucas whispered.

_What did you just say? _Sam asked

_I didn't say anything okay Sam! _Lucas' new language and attitude surprised Sam since he hadn't seen him since he was eight.

When they all got in the car Lucas had found out Sam told on him.

_Hey Luke, _Dean said sympathetically _Did you find a new personality when Dad left?_

_No, _Lucas had said this next part playing with the rip in his pants knowing his dad wouldn't approve of this next bit, _Maybe I just don't want to be with you jack-_

_Hey woah, _Dean had stopped the car on the road for his next words, _Now I have been ignoring this but, you need to stop okay! I can always call Dad if I need to!_

_Then why don't you! _Lucas yelled slamming the car door and running into the woods only for a minute so he could get out if he needed to.

_I can't cry!_ _Winchester's don't cry_ Lucas thought sitting on the root of a tree with his knees up and is face buried in his arms.

_Lucas!_ Now Lucas could hear his brothers yelling for him.

When his brothers found him Lucas already started to cry a little. Since Sam saw this he just picked Lucas up and carried him back to the car. Lucas only being 95 pounds, quite thin to be 12 Sam had no trouble.

After about 30 minutes the whole car was still silent. Lucas had stopped letting his tears fall and they had made it to Bobby's house.

_Hey Lucas, you okay? _Sam asked worried knowing that he had never seen his brother this way since he was two.

_Yeah buddy I know you miss Dad. _Dean had said this as he pulled into his driveway of some sort.

_I'm fine,_ his eyes were still a little red and he was still angry at his brothers.

_We will talk about this later okay Luke, _Lucas knew when Dean said this he was in trouble once they made it to the motel after seeing what they needed for the next hunt.

_Hey you idjits! _Bobby seemed excited to see his boys.

_Hey! _They all said in sync.

_Hey Lucas are you alright? _He looked down at Lucas then at his brothers.

_Yes _Lucas had said this then looked down.

_Okay well here is all you'll need to fight the Vampire nest _Bobby said handing Dean a book he wrote all the stuff about Vampire Nests in.

_Well you boys take care!_ Bobby yelled as we got into the Impala.

_Bye Bobby! _Dean said backing out.

After two hours they made it to the motel.

_Tomorrow we will make it to the nest and head to help someone else with a plane problem. _Dean said looking at Sam.

_Okay_ Lucas said thinking Dean had forgotten his promise to talk to him.

_Woah not you little buddy, Me and Sam, _Dean scoffed

Lucas knew he shouldn't argue but, he did for some reason.

_What! I can't believe you Dean! You're such a little-_ Of course Dean cut Lucas off before he could say anything else.

_Woah buddy, what's your problem? Dean asked surprised by Lucas' reaction, honestly Lucas was surprised he had said that as well._

_I'm going to get some dinner, _Sam clearly didn't want to be apart of this any longer. So, he wasn't.

As Lucas watched Sam walk out the door he wished that was him at that moment. He had never had trouble with anyone because he was taught from an early age to be respectful. Much like his brothers he had followed these rules even without his father around because he always seemed around when you did something wrong.

Lucas started to get interested in his feet again.

_Lucas I need to know what's wrong so I can help! _Dean really wanted to help but, didn't know how to.

After a really long silence Sam came back hopeful the fight was over. When he walked in he realized they were in the middle of it still.

_Uh, 2 burgers for Dean and a chicken wrap for Lucas, _Sam was hoping this would stall them for a while.

_Alrighty! _Dean said rubbing his hands together.

_Thank you Sam, _Lucas wanted the attention off of him now.

_Yeah, _Sam looked at Lucas then at Dean who nodded his head no.

The rest of dinner was silent other than Dean messily eating his burger and Sam crunching his salad.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or their characters I only own Lucas. If you know a Lucas it's only a coincidence as I do not know them.

WARNING: For the rest of the story there will be foul language every once and a while! Please do not get offended because I warned you! Also the next chapter there will be some violence.

ANNOUNCEMENT: Please tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes! I would love suggestions or comments for other stories or this one!

SPOILERS: The next chapter they will be fighting monsters and trying to find their Dad. When Lucas has made his brothers go mad their father will appear and have a nice "talk" with Lucas. WARNING: Some child abuse (this is not for people who get offended easily)


	3. Get out!

**Some one mentioned making Adam the younger brother. Thank you, I'm sorry but much like his brothers I forgot about him. :)**

_I can't apologize Dean! It's all your fault! I hate you! _Lucas couldn't believe what he had just said!

_Let's take a breather! _Sam tried to calm it down in the dirty dark motel room.

_It's your fault we are even talking about this! If you hadn't told Dean then-_ Dean cut me off again.

_He did the right thing! You are out of control Lucas! _At this time Dean had really wished his father was here, he would have gave Lucas one look and he would have stopped talking for three days.

His wish had finally come true.

_Hello my sons! _Their father walked into the motel room.

The whole room became silent.

_Hey Dad! _Dean hugged his father so excited he wouldn't have to deal with his hormonal brother.

_I heard yelling in here! What is going on? _John asked

Sam and Dean looked at each other wondering if they should tell their father about Lucas. When Lucas looked down their father realized what was going on.

_Lucas, what have you done? _His father asked sympathetically.

Then Lucas realized that his father wasn't going to yell he just wanted to know.

_Luke? _John raised his voice a little now.

_Sam, Dean why don't you guys tell me outside? _John asked in a firm voice.

_Okay _Dean walked out with his father to catch him up on what Luke has been through while he was gone.

_I'm sorry Luke we didn't know he was here, _Sam sounded very sincere.

_It doesn't matter, _Lucas said meaning it.

_Are you sure? _Sam asked surprised remembering what his father would do to him if he acted this way while he was on his brothers watch.

_Yes it doesn't bother me, _He watched a cockroach crawl across the floor.

Then Dean walked back in.

_Come on buddy! _John did not sound happy.

Then suddenly Luke ran so fast that you couldn't see him anymore.

_Damn it! _John yelled.

Then he told the boys to hop in the Impala to go find Lucas. Finally they did find him after about 10 minutes because John knew where his son would be.

Lucas couldn't believe what he had just done so after two minutes he had fallen on the sidewalk in fear that his father was going to kill him and in exhaustion.

_Hey little buddy, _John had yelled from the Impala _Why don't you come in with me and your brothers?_

_Alright _Lucas said jumping in.

_Why did you run? _Sam whispered

_I don't know, adrenaline probably! _Lucas laughed

_Why are you laughing? _John asked curiously

_Oh, I don't know! _Lucas kept laughing for some reason.

Sam and Dean suddenly looked at him like he was about to be killed by their father.

Then the whole car stopped and John looked at Lucas.

_What the hell is so funny? _John yelled

Lucas stopped laughing for one minute and looked serious at his father

_You are John! _Lucas started laughing again.

When suddenly Lucas' eyes turned black then he started coughing up black dust. When a demon flew out of his mouth.

_Holy Shit! _Lucas yelled then looked around noticing his family looking at him.

_Oh, hey Dad. _Lucas whined

_You just coughed up demon Luke! _John said _I guess it's time to get your anti-possession tattoo!_

_Huh? _Lucas asked afraid

_When did it come in you? _Dean asked

_When I was in the car it came through the window_ Lucas said a little frightened.

_Are you okay? _Sam asked sympathetically.

_Yes. _Lucas said this quickly, knowing he didn't want to talk about it.

As they arrived at the tattoo parlor Lucas got a little nervous because he could see it hurt from when his brothers got one.

_Can we get one for the young one of this? _John asked in a deeply soothing tone.

_You do know this means the devil, correct? _The girl asked kindly.

_Yes I do, please give it to him. _John said irritated.

_Are you okay with this? _The lady asked this making sure he was okay.

Lucas looked at his father then the girl, he was thinking how beautiful her blue eyes and red hair was. He wished he could date her but, he knew she was too old for him.

_Umm, Yes. _Lucas said politely.

_Alright let's get it on, where do you want me to put this? _She asked Lucas. His arms were way too thin to put there so he decided his boney chest would do just fine.

_My chest please. _He said taking off his button up collared shirt.

_Alright. _The lady was smiling and his face got red so he looked down as she brought out the needle.

When the needle first touched his skin it hurt like hell. After about a minute or two he became okay with it. Then it hurt again after going over and around it so many times. He had only felt this when he was on a hunt and had gotten hurt.

_All done! _The lady seemed very pleased by her work.

_Thank you ma'am! _John said this more politely than usual. He was trying to get laid, with someone Lucas wanted to kiss!

_You bastard! _Lucas did whisper, John had heard him though.

_Alright time to get going! _John had said this not so politely.

While they left John gave Lucas a look saying he was going to kill him.

_Oh, _Lucas said this knowing death was near.


	4. Sammy, I saw Yellow Eyes!

**This is when they found Yellow Eyes in the first season.**

When Lucas woke up in the middle of the night from a noise he was sitting in a motel chair.

_Hello?_ Lucas whispered.

_Shut up Luke! _Dean yelled with his face in pillow.

Lucas knew he had heard something because he was a heavy sleeper. Then he saw a shadow in the motel room looking at him. Soon yellow eyes popped out of the darkness. With that a scream from Lucas. This brought everyone to wake up and look at him.

_What is it Lucas? _His Dad didn't want to be woken up.

_I-, _The yellow eyes had disappeared, _I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. _

Dean and John went back to sleep. Sam though, was looking at his frightened brother look at the corner with a scared look he hadn't seen before. When Lucas saw Sam staring at him he immediately looked down at his ripped pants hoping he hadn't seen the fright in his eyes. Sam saw so he nodded his head towards the door to talk to him outside. Then they both went outside.

_What did you see Lucas? _Sam saw the fear and tears in his eyes.

_I am sorry it was just, a nightmare? _Lucas tried to not make _nightmare_ a question but, he was trying not to cry or show fear so it all overwhelmed him.

_Are you sure Luke? _Sam felt emphatic for his brother.

_Sam,_ Lucas wasn't sure if he should tell him about yellow eyes.

_Yeah? _Sam had the Sam concern in his voice.

_I saw-, _Lucas then changed his mind, _Never mind Sammy._

Honestly Sam had seen yellow eyes in his dream a few days ago looking at Lucas and him doing this same thing.

_Luke, did you see yellow eyes? _Sam knew it was a long shot but, he decided it was a good question.

Lucas tried to gather himself together but, he saw something that killed his brothers mother and he couldn't believe what he saw. So he let one tear fall before wiping it so quick Sam barely could see it.

_Yeah I did Sammy, _Lucas had a shaky voice and then he pulled out his inner Dean, _No Sam I didn't don't worry about it! _He laughed but, Sam could hear the pain he had tried to hide.

_Luke this is not something to joke about! He was playing along to Lucas' story trying not to frighten him._

_Sammy, you need to stop hanging out with you girlfriend, _Lucas had said this in a serious voice then laughed to make sure Sam didn't hear his fear, he did.


	5. I see you Lucas!

**Lucas had been seeing yellow eyes for two weeks now. Wherever the family went he did too. Soon Sam's girlfriend Jess died so he was part of the crew again. By the way Adam will come in a little later.**

Lucas had been seeing yellow eyes when he went to the bathroom, to a diner, to a hunt, or even a motel. After so long he was scared wherever he went. He always saw yellow eyes and it had frightened him. soon his brothers and dad saw this fear and wondered what was going on with Lucas. Ever since that night they all wondered about him and his fear.

_Hey Luke are you okay? _Sam asked Lucas.

_Yes, _Lucas said short but, simple.

_Mhmm, _Dean knew this was a lie because of the way his lip curled when he lied.

_What I'm fine Dean, _Lucas wanted to tell them but didn't know if he was hallucinating.

-Later that night-

_Mom? _Lucas asked seeing his mom, not Sam and Dean's.

Lucas was running so far towards her. She was just past the mile of woods.

_Mom! _Lucas yelled hearing Kate Milligan (his mom).

When Lucas suddenly saw his mom being killed by one of the monsters they hunted. He had only seen his mom when he was little along with his twin brother. John decided he wanted to take Lucas though.

_Wake up! _His family yelled.

He had been just dreaming.

_You were screaming! What is wrong? _Sam asked concerned.

Should he tell his family? Was it time to tell them? What if they didn't believe him about yellow eyes? Or his mother? So many questions. He had to make a decision quickly!

_I am..., _Lucas hadn't known what to say so he just sat in the motel chair with his mouth open. He must have looked like such an idiot! _I am fine Sammy._

_You clearly aren't! _Dean now knew something was going on with Lucas.

_Your ass scared me I thought your ass was dying! _John was not happy.

Then he saw yellow eyes and his smirk in the darkness, it was all his fault! Lucas was pissed more than scared now!

_What's wrong Luke? _Sam asked.

_I am, _what should he say? His mouth had decided before he did, _I am scared of the yellow eyes man._

This frightened the boys because they never mentioned the yellow eyes man other than when Sam said that one thing but, that was in Lucas' dream again.

_Who told him that? _John was pissed that one of his brothers scared him.

The boys looked at each other.

_Not me, _they had said in sync.

_Who told you Luke? _John asked pissed at all of the boys.

Lucas looked at everyone, who had told him? It was the yellow eyes demon! He had been controlling his dreams!

_I-, _Lucas hadn't known what to say to John, _Nobody did dad._

_How the hell did you figure it out than? _John was a little less mad knowing his boys didn't do it.

_It was just in my dream, _Lucas didn't want to talk to an angry Winchester.

Everyone knew this was lie but, hadn't said anything and just went back to sleep.

-Next Morning-

Lucas couldn't sleep much and when Sam woke up early as he always did he was surprised he wouldn't have to wake up Lucas.

_Hey, Sam? _Lucas told Sam looking at Dean sleeping still.

_Uh, yeah Luke? _Sam was wondering what was going on in his head.

_Do you remember Adam, my brother? _Lucas asked.


End file.
